User blog:LionHeartKIng/Top 10 Nova's archetypes.
So, as an old friend of Nova (old means since 2013, and we met each other in our rival Wiki), and seeing AND supporting almost all of her archetypes, I am one of the most suitable to make that top 10. Well, that's the top 10 of my personal favorite archetypes of Nova's archetypes. Without any further ado, let's get started. 10. Hollowed Soul: AKA Nobody.dek, this deck has everything Gorgonics and Reptiliannes lack; making the ATK of opponent's monsters 0 with consistency. The word that these two aforementioned decks lack. The deck is berserk when used wisely, which is one of the reasons why the deck is in the list. Another important factor that plays in the entrance of this archetype to this top 10 is that the ability to Noise Change their Synchros to Xyzs and vice-versa, or go full-force to their Fusion boss. 9. Chaos Beast: The "unfulfilled" archetype in the rival site that transformed here, it is a deck that has some kind of value inside me. For those who know of me pretty well, I am a huge fan of Synchros, 5D's and the whole "card games on motorcycles" thing, and this Deck is just a Yang Zing v2.0. Not to mention that it has Nova's custom Type (the Nymph-Type, then renamed to Pixie-Type), but because it is a DARK deck as well, combined with the swarming powers of the aforementioned Synchro Deck. Call them Pixie versions of Yang Zings, not a problem. Because they work pretty much the same. 8. Sanctuary: Well, who doesn't love God cards? I love them, if, AND ONLY IF, they are supported in a proper way. This deck has it. The deck is one of the fewest ones that you can have multiple ways to play with it; Summoning the right Materials for Xyz Summons (something that a crap ton of LIGHT decks do), or going to the Summon of God cards, which makes the game more fun. Another point that I have to say I love about the deck is that it supports ANY DIVINE MONSTER, meaning you can use any God, in case you want some alternatives. But still, I find making archetypes that you can have alternative plays with them quite interesting, hence why Sanctuaries are in this list. 7. Crossdimension: Neptunia.dek. And a replica of Masked HERO deck, created after the TCG release of the Structure Deck. Their strategy is quite straightforward in my opinion, and quite working. Spearheaded around their "Change" card, "HDD Change", going to the Transformation Summon of their Fusions, and providing crazy plays with searching other members or their key card, which is mentioned above. Not to mention that they work similarly as how Masked HEROes are played, this deck is a neat deck even for starters (I personally prefer this to the Starter Decks). But it is a nice deck nonetheless. 6. Nebula: The LIGHT, Pixie Infernoids. What else can I say. BUT, the reason that it is in this list (and in such a high place) is that they work as slightly better versions of that deck. First things first, they banish from either hand or Graveyard, and secondly, it doesn't have a Level/Rank barrier, like how Infernoids have. And a third reason why it is better than the aforementioned deck is that when Special Summoned, your opponent cannot respond to their Summon. No (oh snap, the deck was made before Solemn Strike does), no , nothing. The deck can turn to be utter craziness with cards like , while the only drawback with it is that the archetype's creator didn't show as much love as I did :P (just kidding on that one, lol). 5. Animatron: FNAF.dek. And nuff said. The Pendulum storm has already started, with their quite broad Scales (1 and 9 were the initials, though it was changed to 5 and 9) can Summon your Animatron monsters with quite an ease, while you can use them for the Xyz Summon of your Xyzs (like Golden Freddy), and then empowering themselves with extra effects (not to mention they are already quite powered). But, unlike many Pendulum decks, this deck provides a balance in both Pendulum and Monster Effects, which makes both the Animatrons in your Pendulum Zone and those in your Monster Zone go in sync with each other. 4. Constellation: The second archetype she ever created (well, except for Solar Kings and Lunar Queens, which are obsolete AF). The banish theme is an automatic fave for my side (which I quite like it, because banishing mechanic seems to be much better than destroying), using the super-effective Scorpius and enhancing your strategies with Scorpius's upper forms, the deck can easily respond to the meta requirements of 2016 (even if their first members were created back in 2013, whose meta and card pools were much different). The reason why it is in that place is that, despite the deck being created in 2013 and the reason that Nova was in her "infant" CaC steps when she made them, they can easily respond to decks that are considered "meta" two and a half years after them. 3. Astro: Another Pendulum deck. This time, it is pretty much like what happens if Photon/Galaxy deck has a Pendulum flavor in it? Granted, I am quite confident to say that both this and another deck that is also in the top 10 chart focuses on getting the R8NK pool, which is much more fun (though harder) thank R4NK nightmares, but, heck, it is a deck that you have options to play. Especially, that deck gets such a high place not only because of their Xyz abilities (all R8NK tools are acceptable), but also for their boss monster: "Photon Wing Astro Dragon" is a force to reckon with, and a monster your opponent regrets even confronting it! 2. Graviton: Her very first archetype, created alongside Constellations. I am quite surprised that, despite being created in the final months of 2013, the deck can respond quite efficiently in decks that are currently topping 2016 meta. Their R8NK pool is quite interesting to confront, and quite fearsome as well, combined by 's numerous (heh) evolutions, while the deck can easily beat your opponent down. Like I said with Constellations, it is a deck that can respond with any kind of meta all over 2016, while we are talking about days when decks that were "meta" in 2014 face extinction, due to the banlist issues or because the deck becomes overridden by other decks. This deck has no such issues to worry. And we go to Number 1, which is MY favorite of Nova's archetypes.... *drum music* 1. Yuanshi Long: Coded by Hiro, playtested by me, and absolutely loved it. What can I say? Pendulums? Check. Searching by a bazillion ways? Check. Abilities to produce different kinds of Extra Deck Summons with ease? Check. OTK-like strategies, aided by Azure Dragon? Check. This deck has everything I want from a deck; searching by a lot of cards (with Orience being their bread and butter), Pendulum Summon, which is, on its own, a major help for you to Summon a bunch of monsters, which aid you to Synchro and Xyz Summons, and all of them backed up with some crazy effects they have. The deck can easily respond to the meta challenges of 2016, being able to avoid serious floodgates or fending off dangerous decks (like Kozmos, for example). I just adore this deck. ---- That's about the top 10 of Nova's favorite archetypes. I am sure there will be more archetypes that can be better than Yuanshi Longs, but I feel too lazy to update (:P). I have to say that I don't include Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO-exclusive decks (like Marine Arms and Blood Moons), but I thought someone else is more suitable to rate these cards instead of me. That's all for me guys. I am LHK, and I am signing out. Category:Blog posts